Rangers of Two Worlds
Rangers of Two Worlds is the forty-seventh and forty-eighth episodes of Power Rangers Zeo. It is a team-up between the Zeo Rangers and the Alien Rangers and the final physical appearance of Billy Cranston in the Power Rangers franchise; despite no appearance by his original actor David Yost due to his departure earlier in the show's production. Synopsis Billy is rapidly and uncontrollably aging, King Mondo has unleashed Cog Changer to steal the Zeo Megazord, and Rita Repulsa has created an invincible monster. The Zeo Rangers must once again join forces with the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to deal with these multiple situations. Plot Part I At the Juice Bar, Kat is moaning over the ugly-looking pink purse she had made in Art class. Adam and Tanya attempt to cheer Kat up, which somewhat works, until Jason arrives and asks them to come with him and Rocky immediately. Nearby, Bulk and Skull are studying for the exams to earn their detective licenses, with Detective Stone pressuring them on. Arriving at the Power Chamber, the Rangers meet with Tommy, Alpha 5, and a strange man... who introduces himself as Billy. Seeing his friends confused, Billy recounts when Master Vile reversed time and turned them into kids. He had used his Regenerator device to restore himself to his normal age before it was destroyed, but now it's revealed to have a dangerous side-effect: It's sped up Billy's aging process. Not even Zordon is able to find a solution to Billy's condition, but Billy seems to have an idea. In the Machine Moon Base, Queen Machina is ecstatic to be reunited with King Mondo after his lengthy repairs, while Prince Sprocket informs his father of Gasket's attempts to steal the Empire in his absence. Mondo tells him that he will deal with Gasket later. For now, they need to deal a bigger issue with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa since he got word that the two have returned to the Moon and are attempting to retake control again. Listening in from a hideout on Earth, Gasket and Archerina are less-than-pleased at Mondo's plans to punish them and decide to flee the planet for now. Back at the Juice Bar, Kat and Billy are pouring through the Lost & Found in hopes that someone found any other of Billy's devices, but there aren't any there. Billy does find Kat's ugly purse (much to her disappointment), plus a whistle which proves handy in getting an eavesdropping Bulk and Skull off their backs. Elsewhere on the Moon, Rita has received a new, more powerful magical staff from Finster, and she gets the idea to use the staff to bring Kat back to her side as a villain. While the RV drives into position for the shot, Rito Revolto and Goldar squabble over seats and accidentally makes Lord Zedd drive the vehicle off-course as Rita fires her staff, causing the shot to instead hit Kat's ugly purse and turn it into a new monster -- The Impursonator. Viewing her on the Repulscope, Rito compliments Rita on the monster she had created. She is however not impressed and is wondering how she could've made such a mistake. Lord Zedd mentions they should worry about that later and focus on what they're going to do when Mondo learns of their return. Not one to be outdone by their efforts, Mondo sends out his greatest monster -- Cog Changer. Back at the Power Chamber, the effort to find a solution to Billy's problem is no more successful, and Billy has begun to age further. Fortunately, two familiar friends arrive to help: Delphine and Cestro of the Aquitar Power Rangers. The Alien Rangers attempt to restore Billy using a Regenerator of their own design, but the device backfires and takes out the teleportation unit. Though Delphine and Cestro repair the device, they need very fresh water for it to work as the backfire has contaminated the water they brought with them. Rocky suggests going to Angel Grove Falls, and Billy recommends that they take the Zeo Jet Cycles. The alarm suddenly sounds as both Mondo's and Rita's monsters are detected. Jason volunteers to get the water while the core Zeo Rangers morph into action. As they ride into battle, Cog Changer appears and hits the Bikes with remote devices, causing them to go haywire and crash into an abandoned shack containing fuel drums. The Rangers quickly leave before the fuel drums explode, destroying the shack and the Bikes. Mondo then arrives with a Cog army to pound on them further. The Rangers are horrified that Mondo's back. They fight the cogs, but the monster has enhanced their defenses with his remote devices. The fight is quickly interrupted when Rita and Zedd enlarge Impursonator to steal Mondo's glory. The Zeo Megazord is summoned to fight the larger threat, but all of its attacks prove unable to beat the her blubbery body and electrical counterattacks. The Red Battlezord joins the fight and pushes Impursonator back, while Mondo orders Cog Changer to move in. The monster agrees and secretly plants an evil cog inside the Zeo Megazord. The Rangers are oblivious of the sabotage as they form the Zeo Megabattlezord, bring Jason's Gold Ranger powers into the battle with Pyramidas, and even launch the Zeo Ultrazord, but Impursonator resists and counters everything thrown at her. The Rangers are ultimately forced to retreat, but Rita and Zedd's victory is ruined when Mondo teleports their monster to another planet out of spite. He then boasts that thanks to Cog Changer's sabotage, the Zeo Megazord will destroy the Rangers the next time it's activated. Back at the Power Chamber, the repaired Regenerator is used but fails to have any effect on Billy. Between this failure, Cog Changer on the loose, and Impursonator still a threat, the situation is indeed dire. They receive a transmission from Red Alien Ranger Aurico who says that he, Tideus and Corcus are standing by to offer assistance at the first sign of trouble. Suddenly, Zordon picks up a reading in the Zeo Zord holding bay, specifically inside the Zeo Megazord. Disregarding concern over his condition, Billy goes inside the Zeo Megazord to investigate and run a system check, only to become trapped when the evil cog activates the Megazord and makes it fly out of the holding bay. Part II With the Zeo Megazord on a rampage and Billy still trapped inside, the Rangers try to repair the damaged teleportation unit so as to get him out of trouble. The targeting systems are still offline, making a precision teleport from within the moving Megazord impossible, so the Rangers launch the Super Zeo Megazord to hold it in place long enough to get a lock. Thanks to Cestro's "unique" repair methods, Alpha is able to lock on and teleport Billy back to the Power Chamber. Zordon reports that Cog Changer has commandeered the Zeo Megazord, his prior sabotage allowing him to bypass the defense mechanisms, and the Rangers are forced to fight it off with the Super Zeo Megazord. Meanwhile, Billy has aged even further. At Alpha's calculations, he'll reach age 100 within the next hour. On the Moon, Rita is jealous at Mondo's monster turning a Megazord against the Rangers, while Zedd is merely apathetic. Finster, however, reports that Impursonator is already on her way back to Earth. Her arrival comes as a complete and literal shock to the Rangers, as she teleports into the Super Zeo Megazord and ejects them before turning her attention to Cog Changer. As the two Megazords begin tearing through Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull are beginning their detective license exams. They assume that the alarms, earthquakes and sounds of destruction are part of the exam to see if the can concentrate under fire, so they ignore the chaos even as the office collapses around them. With limited options, Jason summons Auric the Conqueror in order to stop the fighting, but Auric's attempt at a peaceful resolution between the Megazord-piloting monsters backfires when Impursonator banishes him away. On Sprocket's suggestion, Mondo then adds injury to insult by sending Cogs to kick the Rangers while they're down. After a short fight, the Rangers return once more to the Power Chamber. Delphine reports that there may yet be a way to save Billy. She tells them of the Eternal Falls, a mystical source of water which keeps her people young and healthy, but Cestro warns that its effects on humans are unknown. Billy is willing to take the risk and has asked that a friend of his from Aquitar, Cestria, bring him some of its water. Delphine also reports on an observation she made about Impursonator: it's easily distracted, leading Kat to come up with a plan. Tommy, Adam, and Rocky arrive to taunt Impursonator, who takes the bait and abandons the Super Zeo Megazord to fight them. Rita instead pulls her monster out of battle to scold her for such a costly mistake. Meanwhile, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky take back the Super Zeo Megazord and hold Cog Changer back while the girls slip into the Zeo Megazord. Using their Power Pod Swords, Tanya destroy's Cog Changer's evil and Kat ejects the unwelcome pilot. At the Power Chamber, Cestria gives Billy the water from the Eternal Falls, which briefly works but fails to have any lasting effect. It's decided that Billy must go to Aquitar for extensive treatments, and Billy asks Jason to tell the other Rangers of the news as he and Cestria teleport away. The alarm sounds as Cog Changer and an army of Cogs converge on Angel Grove Colosseum, along with Impursonator. As Jason heads back to action, the entire team of Aquitar Power Rangers join him to unite with the Zeo Power Rangers, sparking an enormous battle royale between Rangers and monsters. As the Cogs are dispatched, Klank and Orbus arrive to enlarge Cog Changer, while Rita and Zedd cross their staffs to make Impursonator grow. The Zeo Rangers bring in the Super Zeo Zords to deal with the giants while Jason and the Alien Rangers finish off the remaining Cogs. Sprocket then hits on the idea to make both monsters fuse together, creating the Cog-Impursonator. The Super Zeo Megazord is formed, and the Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord, and Warrior Wheel are summoned to join in. Together, the two Megazords and the Red Battlezord throw the Warrior Wheel among them and trap the fused monster in the middle of an energy vortex they create, weakening Cog-Impursonator enough for the Warrior Wheel to destroy it in a final strike. The core Zeo Rangers jump down and Thank the equations for helping them again. The next day, Bulk and Skull get their exam results from Det. Stone. The pair discover that they passed and Stone informs them that they would've failed had they not gotten extra credit for working through a monster attack. Though the pair are initially happy, their moods quickly drop as they realize the attack was real and they could've died, causing them to pass out into their big Ice Cream Sundaes. In the Power Chamber, the Zeo Rangers receive a message from Billy on Aquitar, who is his normal age again. The Rangers ask when he's coming home, but Billy explains that he intends to stay on Aquitar with Cestria, feeling that it's the place where he belongs. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver - Zeo Ranger V Red *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park - Zeo Ranger IV Green *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos - Zeo Ranger III Blue *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan - Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard - Zeo Ranger I Pink *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott - Gold Zeo Ranger *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Archive Footage) *David Bacon as Aurico - Red Alien Ranger *Rajia Baroudi as Delphine - White Alien Ranger *Karim Prince as Cestro - Blue Alien Ranger *Jim Gray as Tideus - Yellow Alien Ranger *Alan Palmer as Corcus - Black Alien Ranger *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Douglas Sloan as Prince Gasket (voice) *Melora Harte as Archerina (voice) *Wendee Lee as Impursonator (voice) *Michael Sorich as Cog Changer voice) *David Lodge as Auric the Conqueror (voice) *??? as Old Billy *??? as Billy (voice) *Steffanie Malanga as Cestria Archive footage during end credits *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *Julia Jordan as Young Kat *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha Campbell *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly Song *Here Comes the Power Again (Instrumental) *5-4-1 (Instrumental) *I Will Win (Instrumental) *Go Gold Ranger (Instrumental) *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) Errors *Both the Power Rangers and the Machine Empire seemed to suddenly be aware of Rita and Zedd's return. *When the Rangers jump into their Zeo Zords in part I they do so with the original teleportation sound. Not only was the teleportation system explicitly stated to be down, but this noise had never been heard during the many previous instances that the Rangers entered their Zords. *When the alarms in the Power Chamber went off for the first battle, they use the old Command Center alarms instead. Notes *This is the first time in which two teams of Rangers work together in battle and also the first time that a Sentai crossover has been adapted into Power Rangers. This wouldn't happen again until "True Blue to the Rescue". *This is the second time Rita has attempted to turn Kat into a monster only to miss and transform something else, the other instance being in season 3's Another Brick in the Wall when she accidentally created Brick Bully. *This is the last unmorphed appearance of Billy, though he is mentioned for one final time in "Good as Gold". He also appeared morphed in "Legendary Battle". *The end credits bloopers for Part I feature a clip of Jason, morphed but helmetless, working under a Power Chamber console, fixing some wires. This scene was cut from Part II for time constraints. *Rather than showing bloopers as normal, the end credits of Part II pay tribute to Billy (as the longest serving original Ranger) by showing scenes from throughout his time on the show. *This is the last time that Rita and Zedd would create a monster to destroy the Rangers. *Final appearance of the Zeo Jet Cycles, which were the only piece of Zeo arsenal ever destroyed. *First and only appearance of the Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode. *Final unmorphed appearance of the Alien Rangers (they all will return morphed in [[Power Rangers in Space|''Power Rangers in Space's]] "Countdown to Destruction" and [[Power Rangers Super Megaforce|''Power Rangers Super Megaforce]]'s "Legendary Battle" and Aurico will also appear in [[Power Rangers Wild Force|''Power Rangers Wild Force's]] "Forever Red"). *Final appearances of Auric the Conqueror & the Zeo Power Cannon. *Part II marks the final episode in which Jason remains fully in control of his Gold Ranger powers. In the following episode they would start to fade briefly and in the season finale he would lose them for good. *This is the second time a purse was used to make a monster, the first was [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2)|''Mighty Morphin's]] "Two for One" with Pursehead. Surprisingly, both purses belonged to the current Pink Ranger and were unleashed aside a second monster of a different gender that only appeared in Sentai footage. *The concept of a Power Ranger's bad art class project being turned into a monster also happened to Tommy in Mighty Morphin's "Blue Ranger Gone Bad" with Vase Face. *Billy's transmission from Aquitar at the end of Part II is recycled from "Mean Screen", static-ed up and dubbed by a different actor due to David Yost's walkout several shooting days before. *The episode " " premiered the same day as Part 1. See Also (fight footage & story) (Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode debut) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger'' the first team-up between two Sentai teams. Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Movie Adaptations